The Forest Attacks!
'The Forest Attacks! '''is episode 1 of ''The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog. '' Click Here to see the episode script. Premise ''A big race is going to be held in Gnarly Woods and Milo decides to get some more practice in before it starts. But while out on the path he is suddenly attacked by an unknown source! Was it one of the other competitors trying to sabotage him or someone else? '' Summary It's a bright, sunny day in Gnarly Woods and together Alfred and Camille are decorating the area for the upcoming race. Milo, their best friend is one of the competitors and Camille reminds Alfred that their Principal gave her the job of setting everything up, so it has to be perfect. As Alfred hangs one of the banners he turns to find Milo running at him and they collide, falling over. They scold Milo and he apologizes, explaining that he was really excited because he got a lot of equipment to help him for the race; only for someone else to interrupt and begin to make fun of him, revealed to be Cynthia Payne. She isn't convinced that even with this fancy new equipment Milo stands a chance against her. But she is annoyed to see that her cruelty does nothing but only encourage him to try harder. He runs off to get in more training- only to realize he started in the wrong direction. He turns around and runs the other way. Heading into the forest, Milo gets distracted upon hearing a strange sound and looks around. He begins to worry but before he can go, something suddenly flies out and hits him. He is frightened as several more things begin flying out and he runs straight back to Alfred and Camille. He informs them of what happened when Alfred spots something in his hair, picking it out. He isn't sure what it is, but he believes it will be a clue to what happened. Suddenly, Camille blames Cynthia for what happened, saying that as one of the competitors she would be likely to try to sabotage him. Right away Alfred scolds her for carelessly making snap decisions without any proof, then asks Milo to lead them back to the location for further investigation. The trio return into the forest where Milo was and Camille uses her parasol to protect them after they are attacked again suddenly. Once things calm down, they note the ''popping sound the strange attacker made and Alfred reveals that he recorded the sound for future reference. By now Milo is beginning to think Cynthia did it as well so that she could scare him away from the competition, but with no real proof Alfred suggests they head back to the Hedgequarters to review what they have so far. They listen to the sound a few times and make note of how it sounds a lot like popcorn, but this doesn't explain very much and they decide to stop by the Cynthia's place to talk to her. There they find her on the treadmill and try to ask her some questions, but as she wonders why they would be bothering her they are joined by Mrs. Payne, who provides an alibi for her daughter by pointing out that they were out shopping at the nearby bazaar. With her proven innocent, Cynthia demands they leave her property so that she can resume training. Left with nothing else to go by, Camille begins to work herself up over the possible idea of canceling the race to make sure nobody gets hurt. She's sure that their Principal would lose faith in her credibility and no longer trust her to do anything, but quickly Alfred calms her down, suggesting they return to the attack location again. This time they bring along Winston Moose for help, but again find nothing other than a pod from a plant nearby. They pick it up and return to the Hedgequarters to re-examine each clue and in the process, realize the plant pod and seed fit together perfectly. Alfred looks up the plant on his computer and once he gets an answer, he brings Camille and Milo back to the location of the attack, revealing that the plant is called a course bush- a thorny plant that bursts open whenever it overheats. When it bursts, multiple seeds are released from the plant and are sent flying, so Milo wasn't actually attacked. To help prove this, Alfred finds the missing scrap of fabric from Milo's shirt when he fell into one of the bushes earlier. Everyone is relieved realizing that nobody is trying to ruin the face, and they return to the starting area to find everyone else preparing to begin. The race soon begins and quickly Milo and Cynthia find themselves neck-and-neck. But when they reach the area where Milo was attacked he tries to warn Cynthia to ignore the plants knowing they might burst open again, but she ignores him thinking it's a trick. When the plants begin bursting open and she gets hit, she panics and falls into a bush trying to defend herself. Milo is able to come out in first place, followed by the other racers. Everyone celebrates until Cynthia -battered and dirty- shows up, claiming someone was attacking her. This causes the trio to burst into laughter. Quotes *Milo: "Oh! I can't see anything. I can't see anything!" *Camille: "Open your eyes, Milo." ---- *Milo (after falsely accusing Cynthia):'' "My mistake..."'' *Cynthia: "The mistake you made was entering the race! Ha Ha!" **''Mon erreur...'' **''L'erreur que vous avez faite était d'entrer dans la course!'' ''----'' *Alfred'': "It looks like... Small rabbit droppings..." '' *Milo: "What?! I was attacked by rabbit droppings?!" ---- *Camille: "Canceling the race is out of the question. If I canceled it now then Mr. Thomas will think I'm incompetent and will never let me organize another event again!" **''Annuler la course est hors de question. Si je l'annule maintenant, M. Thomas va penser que je suis incompétent et ne me laissera plus jamais organiser un autre événement!'' Trivia: *This is the first episode where Lily Hedgehog, Ricardo Rabbit and Lugubrious make silent cameos. *As this was the very first episode, some noticeable differences include: #Facial expressions appear to be more exaggerated than in later episodes. #Tina, Louise, and Gabby's voices sound different. #Winston looks a bit different. #Alfred pronounces Mysterious as "Mah-sterious". #Cynthia and her mother had a habit of mimicking each other, something they don't do in other episodes. #Milo scolds Camille for thinking about food, something she would go to do to him several times later in the series. *It is revealed in this episode that birds, such as Cynthia and her Mother, have feathers for skin. *This is the first time Camille was seen with a phone. She would only be shown with her personal phone again during "The Phantom Footprints" and "The Mysterious Red Spots". *Both Milo and Cynthia are the first characters to appear in alternate outfits. **Also note that Milo is never shown in his normal attire during this episode. *When the three return to the crime scene and Camille takes a drink from Milo's backpack, she suddenly spits it out. No explanation is given for this. Goofs: *When Alfred points out their first clue, his hair line and eyebrows are oddly drawn. *Cynthia's running uniform is just a top and skirt. When it shows an overhead view of her and Milo running she is seen wearing her leggings she didn't have on prior. *After her "attack" Cynthia's number 4 is missing from her shirt. *Milo's shoes are dark blue, but during a few of the investigative scenes, his shoes are almost entirely orange. *Milo runs through a muddy puddle at the beginning but he isn't dirty afterwars. *Orange detail is visible on Milo's shoe during the close up shot of them, but when he holds them up there is no visible orange. *Milo got attacked and his clothing was ripped up, but when they go to investigate the crime scene his clothes are fixed. **Later Alfred finds the ripped off piece of shirt. *If one looks closely, when the race is starting the placement of watchers change from scene to scene and it looks like some are there more than once. *Realistically when Cynthia claimed to be attacked, it seems unlikely that someone wouldn't have gone to investigate. Even if Alfred and Co knew what happened, they were not shown explaining this to anybody else before or after the race and could have gotten into trouble for with-holding information. Gallery: Vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h30m23s50.png|Are first clue are seeds. vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h32m44s195.png|Are second clue is recording of pop noise. vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h35m11s120.png|And our last clue is a plant. 240px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-04-11h57m13s152.png|Cynthia, Milo, Ricardo, Victor, Otter Boy, and Lugu Cynthia flying Land.png|Oops! Cynthia and Mom.png Cynthia Attacked.png x480-HBW.jpg Alfred-Hedgedog-screenshot-03-serie-dibujos-animation-show.jpg Category:Mrs. Payne Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Forest mysteries Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Ricardo Eps Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images